


Sunday Afternoon

by JaclynKL



Series: Days With You [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL
Summary: AU meet-cute continuation, Logan and Veronica spend the day together.





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.

“Three dates in three days. You know what that says about him, right?” Wallace questioned Veronica through her bedroom door as she was getting ready.

“That he has excellent taste in company,” Veronica volleyed back while standing in a white towel trying to decide which swimming suit to wear to the beach with Logan.

One was a little too tight, but covered her modestly. Another fit her perfectly, but showed a little more skin than she was used to. She bought it on a whim last year right after her breakup, but never had the courage to actually wear it out in public. The last one was plain in every way, nothing special, just the one she typically wore out with friends.

“No,” Wallace sighed unappreciatively at Veronica’s sarcasm. He was trying to be serious because he was worried and here she was cracking jokes. “He’s speeding up the dates so you’ll sleep with him sooner. He’s trying to get into your pants, V.”

“Normally, I would agree with you, but he’s…different.” Veronica stood in front of her dresser caught up in her memories with a smile. “He just makes me feel special in a way I’ve never felt with any other guy before. The intensity between us is like…it’s like nothing else exists, it’s just him and I.”

Wallace threw her bedroom door open and stared at her with his mouth open, “oh my god, you already slept with him!”

She turned around with her hands holding up the towel, making sure it didn’t slip. It had happened before and Wallace avoided her for a month until he could look at her without picturing her naked.

“I didn’t plan on sleeping with him, but then he kissed me,” she bit her bottom lip with a soft enchanting look in her eyes, “and his hands were everywhere and god, the things he can do with his—“

“Stop. Just stop,” Wallace’s face screwed up in disgust. “I don’t need to hear the graphic details, why are you even telling me this?”

Veronica carefully flopped back onto her bed in frustration, one arm draped over her eyes, “I don’t know! Ugh, I’m not this girl, the one that gets caught up in a romantic daydream and talks about her sex life.” She let out a groan and covered her face with both hands, “it’s only been two days, how can this be happening?”

“How can what be happening?”

“I’m falling for him, like really falling for him. Hard.” She removed her hands from her face and laid them at her sides. “From the moment I woke up in his bed, I couldn’t help but picture him in my future. Ten, twenty, sixty years from now I want to wake up beside him. Do you think I’m crazy? Maybe I’m reading too much into this and it’s just a surge of hormones because he’s the first guy to take an interest in me after a year of being single.”

Wallace moved further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. “I think this thing with him is moving a little too fast, but I also haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. If you think he could be the one for you then I think you should go for it. Just be careful, V. I don’t want to see you get your heart broken again.”

“Thanks, papa bear.” She smiled and patted his knee. A second later there was a knock at the front door and she jumped up. “Shit, he’s punctual.” Veronica waved Wallace toward the door, “go distract him while I finish getting dressed, please.”

* * *

 

Wallace opened the door to find a man, presumably Logan, standing on the landing wearing grey and black striped board shorts with a white crew neck tee shirt and a pair of flip-flops. Wallace quickly looked Logan up and down trying to get a good read on his intentions.

“Uh, hi,” Logan said as he looked at the dark skinned man holding the door open. He looked again at the number on the door confused, “I’m sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment. Do you know where Veronica Mars lives?”

“You’re at the right place,” Wallace smirked. “Come on in, she’ll be out shortly.” He stepped out of the way and let Logan in. “I’m Wallace, Veronica’s roommate and best friend.”

“Logan. Nice to meet you Wallace.” He held out his hand for the other man to shake.

They both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Logan kept looking down the hall to where he assumed Veronica was getting ready or something.

“Okay, look here man,” Wallace said breaking the silence in a hushed voice, “Veronica is like a sister to me, we have been friends for a very long time so I feel like I have the right to say this. You better treat her right because if you break her heart, I will break your face. Got it?”

Logan gave Wallace a smirk that grew into a smile, “if I break her heart I’ll let you do your worst, I won’t even put up a fight. But I don’t plan on ever hurting her.”

“Okay,” Wallace eyed him suspiciously.

Veronica walked out of her room just then ending their conversation. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top over a red bikini that was just barely visible under her clothes tied around her neck. “Hey,” she smiled as she laid eyes on Logan.

He looked her over and a warm smile lit up his face, “hey.”

Wallace shook his head at the two of them. They were completely love struck and looked like idiots standing there smiling at each other with big goofy grins. Even though it was nauseating to watch it was a nice change of pace to see Veronica so happy.

“Ready to go?” Logan asked.

“Yeah,” Veronica nodded as she moved closer to him and tipped up on her toes to place a kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

 

After finding a spot on the beach to set up camp for the day, Logan threw down some towels and used his flip-flops to hold down the edges from the light breeze. He lifted his tee shirt over his head and looked up to find Veronica staring hungrily at his bare chest.

He smirked and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen, squirting some of the coconut smelling lotion onto his hands before spreading it around his chest until the white paste had absorbed into his skin. “Care to join me?” He looked from his swim-clad form to her fully clothed self with a smile.

She dropped her bag onto the towel and kicked off her sandals. She undid the button on her denim shorts and pushed them to the ground and then crossed her arms and lifted the hem of her tank top over her head.

Logan let out a soft growl and she smiled in appreciation. When she was getting ready she decided to go for the suit she never had the courage to wear. The top was a triangle styled string bikini in red with matching cheeky styled bottoms, like all the surfers wore.

Veronica held out her hand, “sunscreen?”

Instead of passing her the bottle Logan put some in his hand, “allow me?”

She nodded her head and watched as he stepped closer to her and rubbed the lotion into her skin, starting at her shoulders and working down her arms, to her stomach and back up to her chest.

His hands left a trail of fire along her skin everywhere he touched her, her body was tingling and screaming for more, but she didn’t say a word she just let him continue his path.

Logan squirted more sunscreen into his hands and moved to stand behind her. As soon as he did he let out a small moan of pleasure at seeing her backside, nearly exposed from her choice of swimwear.

He stepped closer until there was barely any space between them and leaned down until his lips ghosted the outer shell of her ear, “I shouldn’t have chosen a family friendly beach, I’m not going to be able to stop touching you all day.”

A chill ran down her spine that sped up her heart rate. She turned her head toward him so he could hear her over the crashing waves and screaming kids, “then don’t stop.”

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He nipped at her earlobe and took a small step back so that he could quickly spread the remaining sunscreen over her back.

Once he was done he dropped the bottle in the sand next to their belongings and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and lightly smacking her ass as he raced them towards the water.

She was laughing the entire way and squealed when they hit the cold water, “Logan!”

Deep in the water, he lifted her off his shoulder and moved her to the front of his body. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, ankles crossed behind his back to hold her up, while her arms wrapped around his neck. Their bodies were pressed together, slick with salt water as his hands rested on her bottom. “I love hearing you scream my name.”

She blushed hard as she looked down and bit her bottom lip. She couldn’t look him in the eye in that moment as her face continued to turn red of embarrassment.

Logan smiled at her, completely caught up in the adorable look on her face as she tried to hide. He didn’t let her shy away for long, after a few seconds he extended his neck forward and caught her lips in a slow lazy kiss.

She quickly kissed him back and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The longer she kissed him the more confident she grew, she tightened her legs around his waist pulling his body as close as possible, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

 

A while later after they were done swimming, they were lying face down on the wet packed sand, propped up on their elbows side-by-side as the water crawled up their legs with each wave before being dragged back into the ocean.

Logan watched as Veronica used her pointer finger to draw a flower in the sand. The tip of her tongue stuck out between her lips as she was concentrating on her design. It took every bit of self-control he had not to flip her over onto her back right then and there and kiss her until she forgot her own name.

He had only met her three days ago and already he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else besides her. She was the one, he just knew it, it was a feeling he got whenever he was around her or thinking about her. It was cheesy and a complete cliché, but the world seemed brighter with her in his life.

She made him happy. She made him feel loved for the first time in his life.

He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he was in love with her, but seventy-two hours seemed a little early to admit those feelings. He didn’t want to scare her off, so he turned his gaze away from her and focused on the sand in front of him, drawing his own picture beside her as he tried to get to know her better.

“So…you have an overprotective roommate named Wallace?”

She laughed and smoothed over the flower she was drawing, starting with a clean slate. “Let me guess, he gave you a speech about treating me right. I told him to stop doing that.”

“He might have mentioned something along those lines. Does he have to give those speeches often?” Logan wondered. It was dangerous territory finding out how many guys she had been with before him, but the question was already out of his mouth before he could take it back.

“No,” she said as she ran her fingers through the sand before she looked up at him, “you’re the first guy I’ve dated in a while.”

“Define _a while_ for me?”

“A little over a year.” She turned her head down and continued drawing in the sand, “I kinda swore off men for a bit—“

A salacious grin grew across Logan’s face, “you mean you did some experimenting,” he said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“What? No,” she laughed as she shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Bad breakup?” He said more seriously.

She nodded her head, “yeah, you could say that, although that might be putting it lightly.”

“What happened?”

“He cheated on me. We had been together for about a year and he told me he had a special night planned. He rented a room at the Grand and told me to come up after work. I finished a case early and wanted to surprise him so I got dressed up in a new dress, actually put in the effort to look nice, you know, and went to the room only to find him in flagrante with a busty blonde. Apparently it wasn’t the first time or even the first girl.”

Veronica fisted a handful of sand and slowly let it sift through her fingers. “I was humiliated. I’m a private investigator, that’s my job to catch philandering spouses and I didn’t even know my own boyfriend was sleeping around on me, behind my back, for months.”

Logan lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes, “I’m sorry that happened to you. I just want you to know that I will never cheat on you. You can trust me.”

“I do.” She brushed her fingers through his hair, making the ends stand up, “I know we just met, but I do trust you, Logan.”

“Good, because I trust you too. I only want to be with you.” He gently pushed her over until she was lying on her back with him hovering over her. He lowered his head and gave her a rather chaste kiss, mindful of where they were and the people around them.

A few seconds later he helped her to her feet so they could head back to their towels. As soon as she stood up she saw the picture Logan had drawn in the sand, their names encased in a heart, and her stomach filled with butterflies.

_I love you too._


End file.
